Enterprise
by chessypeas
Summary: This is my first ever star Trek fic so please read and tell me what u think...lol...It follows Wesley Crusher, the new Captain and crew of the Enterprise...many regulars will apear: Please read my summaries are terrible lol...
1. Chapter 1

She lay in front of him motionless. He found himself standing and staring all the knowledge he spent so long amassing seemed to count for nothing, he couldn't move he just stared down at her. She was covered in blood, she'd tried to stop them tried to stand between them and the transported but they'd over powered her. She'd fought she was a fighter she'd taken out almost twenty before she'd been rushed, there were just to many of them they'd made him listen to her screams.

'Nelia.' Her name escaped his lips as he slipped down onto his knees. He was numb it wasn't real it couldn't be real. Tentatively he reached out brushing his hand across the fabric of her shoulder she was still warm.

'Nelia, Nelia!' He pulled her limp body into his arms onto his lap.

He'd seen his fair share of bodies over his time in command but something struck him about her she was different, almost as if...

'Nelia, Nelia listen to me you can't go you can't go like this not like this.' He lifted up her head he face was spattered with blood her thick curly auburn hair was darker and matted down. Her last words not the one in his arms the other one her Mother her last words they were ringing in his ears, she was special there was something different about her.

His hands moved across her body and then he found it the twisted piece of metal it was buried deep in the back of her neck, it must have cut her spinal cord.

'Nelia this is your Captain I am ordering you,' The metal twisted loose in his hand, he lifted her up his mouth meeting her ear.

'...I am ordering you to live Nelia Hunter.' It only took a matter of moments as soon as the metal was dislodged she seemed to burst back into life her chest heaving as she fought for breath.

They had made a concious effort never to talk about what had happened on that day again, she had received her commendation for bravery and her promotion and they'd both moved on, but it wasn't as easy as that. He couldn't forget it and he had the distinct feeling that neither could she, something had changed between them forever.

'So you've finally decided to wake up then?' He grinned he'd been watching her sleep for what seemed like hours. Her green eyes fluttered open as she raised her slender arms above her head stretching a lazy grin of contentment gracing her features.

'I'm just following the example set by my superiors.' She giggled playfully pulling him into a warm kiss, he pulled away from her with a chuckle.

'Huh I can't remember the last time I had a lie in.' He mused to himself idly as he slipped the old grey t-shirt he always slept in back over his head. She moved behind him her arms suddenly slipping around his waist.

'So lay in.' She giggled as her warm mouth enclosed on the edge of his ear. She would never know how hard it was for him to pull away from her.

'Come back to bed.' She pleaded as he turned around to face her cupping his hand under her chin he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

'Don't give me that look Wesley Crusher.' She pouted playfully stealing a quick kiss from his open mouth.

'I just need to check in besides you should have some news coming your way today I can check your inbox at the same time.' Slipping out of his touch she rolled onto her slim stomach kicking her legs up behind her crossing them.

'Don't use me as an excuse for your obsessive behaviour. You know you're actually meant to leave the ship on shore leave.' She frowned struggling to hide her resentment.

'Don't start this don't spoil things your to old for tantrums.' Wes teased defusing the situation slapping her on the behind.

'Hey, that really hurt!' An indignant cry escaped her lips, he couldn't help but grin as he left their bedroom.

Nelia rolled from her front onto her back with a sigh she played with a stray tendril of hair pushing it and pulling it between her long slender fingers as her mind wandered. He'd never said anything he must have known, must have guessed but maybe he just never had it was probably the last thought that would ever cross his mind...she never wanted him to know. If he knew things would change he'd look at her differently he might even...hate her. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut at the thought she could bare anything else but not that, she couldn't stand the thought of him ever hatting her. Her eyes opened again she glanced down at her hand the diamond on it glinting back at her taunting her she could never forget as long as that sat on her finger they were on a clock. Now that they were engaged the days and hours were ticking by she couldn't marry him with a lie on her lips. She found herself torn between sublime happiness and desperate misery at the thought of his reaction. In her heart she already knew the outcome she knew she'd lose him forever if she ever told him she was a...

'Nelia it's here, it came early!' His voice rocked her out of her dreaming, twisting her body she stared up at him.

'Were you asleep again?' Nelia shook her head.

'No I was just thinking.' She breathed her just suddenly heavy.

'Well you can stop thinking because it's here you can finally know.' Wes pushed the PAD excitedly into her face. She frowned at it for a few seconds.

'Your terrified right I know how you feel but trust me I have a good feeling about this.' He sat down on the bed next to her smiling enthusiastically, this was the first time she'd even thought about which ship she would be assigned to everything she'd hoped for in the past seemed to be blown out of the water in front of her when he'd asked her to marry him, there was only one thing she wanted now.

'Nelia you can't brush this off the suspense is killing me.' Absent-mindedly she scrolled down the screen only half taking on-board the information as she read it. Sitting on the bed studying her face for the smallest of changes Wes' heart began to sink he'd never prepared for the eventuality that the news might have been bad, he built it up so much that he had no contingency plan if the worst happened. She sat up suddenly animated.

'Is it bad?' He frowned, she didn't answer him.

'Nelia if it's not your first choice you know that's okay you're young, the youngest Captain ever to be sworn in this is just a jumping off point.' Wes frowned he couldn't reach her she still wasn't listening she was just staring.

'You did get a ship right it's not a space station is it?' The snob in him suddenly slipped out it seemed to snap her out of her trance, she glanced at him and frowned.

'There must be some kind of mistake, they've made a mistake Wes.'

'Is it that bad?' Part of him wanted to just snatch the PAD away from her and read it himself but he knew he had to wait she had to tell him the news herself.

'They don't make mistakes on these things generally but if you really think somethings gone wrong somewhere down the line I can speak to Admiral Picard I'm sure he'd pull some strings for us. How far down your list is it?'

'It's not even on my list there's no way this can be right, it just can't.' The PAD slipped out of her hand and Wes caught it scrolling down the screen it was his turn to be shocked.

'The Enterprise.' He swallowed the breath almost leaving his body.

The Enterprise.


	2. What's that coming over the hill

She stared at herself in the mirror. Brushing down her uniform it felt strange heavier somehow than it ever had before, she felt constricted.

This had been all they had ever wanted promotions and parties, both commanding officers before they were thirty with glittering careers stretching off into the horizon. Be careful what you wish for, she frowned that was something her Mother would have said to keep her grounded. But it wasn't supposed to be like this, she remembered the look of horror on his face when he'd read the word 'Enterprise' his Enterprise.

_'Wes it's a mistake they probably sent it here because of you...'_

_'It was in your inbox Nelia it's addressed to you. And I haven't even requested a transfer.'_

Sick flooded up inside her still at the thought of it. It should have been one of the proudest and happiest days of her life but instead she felt like a fraud. How could she ever tell him now? He'd never understand and he'd never be able to forgive her for this he'd think that she'd cheated. But she hadn't she'd never cheated in her life...well except for that one time but after that she'd learned the hard way that, that part of her only hurt people. Everything she had now she'd earned the hard way she'd cried and bleed for every promotion pushed herself so hard that she felt as if her heart would explode inside her chest sometimes but all that in the end meant nothing she'd loose everything now.

_'I'm not taking it!' Nelia informed as soon as Wesley had ended his conversation with Admiral Picard, the screen went black. _

_'Wwhat Nelia you can't be serious, you don't know what you're saying.' He grabbed her by her narrow shoulders staring down at her as if he wanted to shake the sense back into her._

_'Yes I do! I know exactly what I am saying I've thought this through,'_

_'What do you mean you've thought this through, how could you have thought this through we only found out about this less than five minutes ago.'_

Nelia's ears suddenly pricked up at the sound of the soft knock on the bedroom door. Surprised she suddenly jumped off the bed her cheeks flushing as she moved.

'Umm give me a minute please I...I'm still dressing.'

_His face had softened the desperate gaze in his eyes was gone and he was her Wes again._

_'Nelia I am so unbelievably pleased for you, this is what you deserve.' _

_'But I don't deserve it Wes I don't deserve anything especially not this. You deserve this it should be your ship.' A frown ran across his features part of him agreed she could tell, but his expression changed again as he beat back his inner demons he loved her to much to let spite and ambition get in the way._

_'Nelia I'm a good ten years of being ready to even think about commanding a ship like the Enterprise we both know that Star fleet knows that. I'm happy where I am for the time being, the Dragonfly is enough for me,'_

_'But this is your dream Wes, yours not mine!' He smiled pulling her into his arms._

_'And it's still my dream but right now it's your reality. I'd never forgive myself if you passed up this opportunity because of me...and whatever you say Nelia we both know that it would be because of me.' She clung to him tightly as if she was drowning and he was a rock, burying her head in his chest she blocked out the world and listened to his heart beat._

_'This isn't like you. I'm meant to be the obsessive bag of neuroses remember this is a one sided relationship as in you are supposed to prop me up not the other way around.' Cupping his hand under her chin he lifted up her head._

_'Now are you gonna snap out of this so we can hit the bars of Trill and celebrate my girlfriend...wait no my fiancée becoming Captain of the Enterprise?' She couldn't help but smile, she felt herself lifting a little just by looking at him._

_'You know you'd never withstand torture, I cracked you in under a minute.' He chuckled teasing her._

Nelia couldn't help but smile at the memory. She shook her head Wesley had been right she did deserve it and it was about time she snapped out of her depression. The knock sounded at the door again.

'Oh Dr Crusher...Beverly I'm' The bedroom door whizzed open in front of her and she was left standing in the doorway her mouth hanging open in shock.

'Please Nelia how many times do I have to ask you to call me Wesley, it's Wesley.' Nelia didn't miss a beat she launched herself on Wesley with such force that he staggered backwards as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

'I like this so much I think I might go outside and come back in.' He chuckled happily as she kissed him.

'Don't you dare!' Nelia warned the mischief rising in her throat as she jumped down from her perch and dragged him inside the room.

'Hey!' Wesley cried as his arm was jarred almost out of it's socket.

'Easy, easy there's more than enough of me to go around.' Wesley grinned as Nelia grabbed him by the fabric of his uniform pushing him down onto the bed never breaking off her kiss as she climbed on top of him.

'What are you doing here?' She questioned him as she started to unfasten his uniform.

'You didn't think I was really going to miss this did you? Your getting your pips tonight and meeting your crew.' He grinned taking her by surprise as he grabbed her by the fabric of her hips rolling her onto her back, holding her hands up above her head as he buried his warm mouth in the flesh of her neck.

'Urgh don't remind me.' Nelia groaned a grin of contentment spreading across her lips.

Dr Beverly Crusher hovered around the door of her spare bedroom frowning hard, it was an awkward situation and ordinarily she never would have bothered them but the guests were arriving and the minutes were ticking by. She swallowed hard and hoped that she wouldn't hear anything as she knocked on the door.

'Wes...Nelia I...' She frowned her voice died in her throat as embarrassment travelled through her like an electric current, she hoped that was a giggle she had heard.

'...the guests are arriving.'

'Oh God was that your Mother?' Nelia frowned sitting up pushing Wesley roughly off her, he landed with a thud on the mattress next to her he smirked.

'It's been a long time since she's interrupted me...'

'You don't think she heard us do you?' Nelia questioned as she jumped off the bed getting to her feet glancing at herself once again in the mirror straightening out her wrinkled and creased uniform.

'Relax we weren't even doing anything and I think it's safe to assume that my Mother already knows that I have kissed you before, more than once in fact.' Wesley winced in pain as Nelia hit him across his chest clutching at his ribs he wheezed.

'Stopping fuzzing with yourself you look amazing.' He motioned reaching out grabbing her wrist pulling her down onto his lap as he sat up.

'And you look like a freak, a messy freak.' She teased back straightening his collar, smoothing down the creases with her slender graceful fingers.

'Part of the course baby.'

'Wes did you just call me baby?' Nelia questioned with a raised eyebrow as she twined her arms around his strong neck.

'I sure did, baby.'

'Urgh I don't even have words for the pet name thing.' She giggled rolling her large green eyes.

'How else am I supposed to know you in a crowd, cookie dough?' Wesley mused thoughtfully planting a kiss on her lips before he lifted her off his lap gently getting to his feet.

'Hey you promised you'd never mention that again!' Nelia pouted as he clasped her hands in his grasp and pulled her off the bed with a theatrical effort.

'Gaining a little weight there flower?'

'Not half as much as you hunnybun, what did the Doc say it was twins?' She giggled softly patting the fabric of his flat stomach.

'Triplets actually, but they're not yours.' Nelia turned her back on him searching through her belongings, which sat on the dressing table surface in front of her.

'Shame.' She mused thoughtfully as she stretched the pendant across her neck pulling her long auburn spiralling plait from her back to her left shoulder Wesley came behind her fixing the clasp.

'You know they are going to see that and there not going to like it.' He whispered against her ear pulling her body flush against his own nuzzling into her neck.

'I don't give a damn and besides it makes up for what I'm not wearing.' She flicked him a meaningful look followed by a cheeky wink.

'Now tell me that...that's true.' Wesley gulped as she slipped out of his arms taking him by the hand she pulled him towards the door.

'Every word.' If it would have been possible to melt right there and then Wesley would have melted.

'God I love you buttercup.' He breathed as she lead him out of the bedroom by his hand.


	3. Dr Danton

Danton tripped over his own feet as he made his way into the hall. He was late, he was always late and he couldn't get use to wearing the regulation shoes he'd been forced to squeeze his feet into he missed his trainers. As soon as he entered the room he spotted the familiar figures of his parents and his Grandmother, he found himself frowning at the sight of his family, he wasn't ready to listen to another speech or lecture or to be made to feel like an incompetent failure. Still at least his sister wasn't there she'd refused to be in the same room as Wesley Crusher after the way he'd unceremoniously binned her for one of his junior officers. Even after a year she still hadn't gotten over it Danton pitied her, it wasn't all her fault his Father had built the relationship up their Mother hadn't helped either they'd both built it up to be this massive thing Captain Wesley Crusher and Lieutenant Leanna Riker it had been doomed to failure from the start.

Danton slipped through the mass of people who gathered in the hall most of them were his parents friends. He narrowly escaped running into Data as he made his way towards the refreshment table. Sighing hard to himself he seemed to spin on one foot the slippery material of his un-worn shoe sole slipped under the marble flooring of the hall he was suddenly jarred forward falling head first catching himself as he sprawled on the form of the nearest body in front of him.

'Urgh!' A woman's voice cried as he sent the drink she had been holding flying over her chest staining the front of what appeared to be a new uniform.

'I'm so so so sorry.' Danton gushed as he attempted to brush the water away with his hands, his fingers roaming a little to freely over her chest.

'It's okay it was just an accident, but I'd really appreciate it if you stopped groping me now.' He looked up at her, her voice was filled with a different kind of warmth his eyes widened at the sight of her. She had to be without a doubt the only beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life the most beautiful. Everything about her seemed perfect to perfect even her mouth was luxurious and large, while her nose was small and cute peppered with freckles. Her eyes were big and intelligent and the most luminous green he had ever seen. Her hair set the picture off although it was tied back in a plait he could tell it was long a curly not frizzy but curly perfect ringlets.

'Oh I...' His voice died in his throat as he drunk in the sight of her. Although he was a man of science Danton firmly believed in love at first sight although it had never happened to him he was more than positive that the butterflies he was experiencing were as a direct result of this, that and not the slightly under cooked take-away he'd had the night before.

_Say something to her you loser, look she thinks your insane._ Most girls usually did.

'I ah I...I'm Danton...Riker.' He breathed is introduction unsure even of his own name.

She looked at him raising her eyebrow folding her arms loosely across her chest as she studied him.

'Dr Danton Riker?' She grinned expression suddenly flooding with warmth and humour.

'Ah yyes I'm the new chief medical officer of the Enter...Enterprise.' He swallowed hard as the hallowed name escaped his lips.

A shiver darted down his spine as she reached out and touched him a bright smile running across her perfect face.

'It's nice to meet you Dr Riker I've heard a lot about you.'

_Oh God she's heard about me, she must know what a complete loser I am._

'Oh I ah,' He blinked as a familiar figure loomed into sight he frowned and attempted to ignore him, his spirits deflated as Danton watched him slip his arms around the perfect woman in front of him.

'Danton it's good to see you.' Wesley motioned the situation making him feel suddenly awkward he hadn't seen any of the Riker's since he'd ended things with Leanna.

'Wesley.' Danton mused frostily, he glanced between the pair and frowned he couldn't blame Wesley for leaving his sister for the beauty in front of them if she'd asked him he would have bitten his own arm off and handed it to her on a plate if it would have made her happy, that was a little extreme.

'Hey I was just about to do my big introduction thing you've wreaked everything now.' She teased as she planted a kiss on Wesley's cheek, he seemed to puff up under her touch.

'I'm sorry my little pickled egg.' She glanced over her shoulder shooting him a look raising her eyebrow she turned back to Danton.

'Well it looks like neither us are going to make much of an impression on the other tonight, I'm Nelia Hunter your new Captain.' Nelia's words hadn't been meant as a slight but they cut Danton to the core.

'Wes, Nelia!' A male voice in the crowd called to the pair.

'Alex!' Wesley grinned taking Nelia by the hand leading her away from Danton.

She stopped glancing around once of the corner of her shoulder flashing him a grin before she disappeared.


	4. Let's dance to Joy Division

**I don't own the Star Trek franchise if only think about what I could buy in Topshop if I did...lol...**

**Plus I borrowed the title for this chapter from the Indie band The Wombatts great song, which I also don't own lol... **

Nelia stopped her hand slipping from Wesley's grasp she glanced over her shoulder and flashed Danton her brightest, warmest smile gazing at him something in his nervous countenance seemed to mirror perfectly her own feelings of fear and anticipation.

'Alex!' Nelia was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Wesley's voice she turned her head glancing down as she watched him reaching out for her again enclosing her palm in his own leading her through the crowded room.

'Wes!' Wesley led her towards a young swarthy half-Klingon male she grinned at the sight of him folding her arms across her chest as Wesley let go of her hand wrapping his arms around the half-Klingon male patting him hard on the back the half-Klingon returned the sentiment slapping her fiancée back winding him severely.

'All right Alex that's enough I don't want you to break him he's still useful to me.' She giggled at the pair, after all these years Wesley Crusher and Alexander Rozhenko were still best friends.

'Useful this bean poll forget it, what you need Nelia is a real man.' Alex mused as he pulled her into a hug glancing up at Wesley over her shoulder who towered a good three inches over him, however what Alex lacked in height he made up for in definition and physic.

'Hey ease up Alex she's not a squeeze toy.' Wesley chuckled attempting to mask the concern he felt as the hug stretching on for rather longer than he felt comfortable with. Once Alex let her go Wesley pulled her back into his grasp wrapping his arm possessively around her slender waist.

'Good point I did bring a date to this.' Alex snorted with a gruff laugh glancing around the room attempting to locate where his 'date' had vanished off to.

'A date wow and she waited this long before she gave you the slip she must really like you Alex.' Wesley playfully teased his best friend.

'Wes stop being mean leave him alone.' Nelia grinned as she jabbed her fiancée in his ribs.

'Okay okay you know I didn't mean anything by it, what's this 'date' of yours like anyway?' Wesley questioned emphasizing the word 'date' with air quotes.

'You can see for yourself she's standing behind you.' Alex shrugged as he smugly took a sip from his glass satisfied beyond measuring at proving his point and watching the expression of his friend as he turned to see the attractive you woman standing directly behind him.

'Jennifer!' Nelia's eyes widened, she shouldn't have been surprised to see Jennifer Natasumi she had chosen her herself for the position of chief CONN officer she had expected her to be at the party that night but still it came as a surprise firstly seeing her with Alex and secondly seeing how much she had changed Nelia wondered if she had changed that much herself.

'Hey girl!' Jen giggled as she wrapped her arms around Nelia. They had been best friends at the academy they'd even shared a room for the first year, Nelia had always lamented the fact that they'd lost touch after graduation.

'You look so...'

'...different!' Jen squealed finishing off Nelia's sentence as they parted and studied each other. The years had gone by fast and worked the changes on both of them Jen had bloomed she had sprouted a little taller hovering just over Nelia's head her flat chest had also benefited from this blooming. She'd also stopped murdering her hair with peroxide, her hair had returned back to it's natural black luscious lacquer colour. It was longer as well brushing the tops of her shoulders her straight fringe falling across her forehead, Jen had always enjoyed experimenting with hairstyles.

'Oh Wes this is Lieutenant Jennifer Natasumi she'll be the chief CONN officer of the Enterprise.' Nelia introduced the young Japanese woman the sentence feeling alien as it rolled of her tongue.

'Is that all I mean to you Li-Li.' Jen tutted with a bright smile as she enthusiastically shook Wesley's hand.

'And it's just Jen now, Jennifer Natasumi made me sound a little you know fat.' She breathed in her always matter-of-factly manner, Nelia raised her eyebrow at her friend's statement.

'This is my fiancée Captain...'

'...Wesley Crusher, Li-Li I'm not completely out of the loop everyone knows who you to are your like the 'golden couple' of Star fleet or something.' Nelia and Wesley glanced at each other.

'Well it's nice to meet you Lieutenant Natasumi...Jen.' Wesley motioned glossing over her last comment attempted to hide his embarrassment.

'I need to get a drink come with me huh Li-Li.' Jen mused grabbing her friend by the arm before she had the chance to protest.

'Jen I meant to be your commanding officer you can't drag me about in public.' Nelia frowned as she was lead away from Wesley and Alex.

'Yeah, yeah I know and ordinarily I wouldn't but I just needed to get away from there Alex is driving me nuts.'

'So you're not dating him then?' Nelia questioned as they reached the bar, which was bustling with people.

'Are you kidding! I'm only here because he lost a bet.' Nelia paused reaching out for her friend's arm she spun her around to face her a confused expression fixing itself upon her doll like features.

'I'm confused he's annoying you but you ended up being his date even though he lost a bet with you?'

'Pretty much yeah.' Jen stated plainly flicking her hair casting a searching glance around the room, she was obviously looking for someone everything began to fall into place.

'So you Alex to bring you here to make someone else jealous right, Jen when are you going to stop playing these games you were playing them when we were at the academy I can't believe you're still playing them now.' Nelia frowned in amazement as she whispered through gritted teeth.

'Hey don't come the high and mighty with me you might have forgotten what you use to be like but I certainly haven't all the games you use to play with those poor bewildered cadets! And besides it never failed before.' Jen breathed her excitement bubbling over into a giggle as she pushed her way to the front of the bar dragging Nelia behind her who suddenly felt as if she was sixteen again.

'So who is he?'

'Who is who?' Jen answered back as she attempted to appear non-plused by her friend's line of questioning.

'Don't.' Nelia frowned as the young Japanese officer ordered them both strawberry dacaries.

'Don't what?'

'Don't insult my intelligence.' Sheepishly she glanced over her shoulder staring at Nelia.

'Li-Li I wasn't I was just urgh I don't know I guess I just...' She paused for breath and never continued her line of thinking.

'The reason why I was on the transfer lists was because...well I broke up with...'

'Captain Hunter.' Before Jen had the chance to finish her sentence the pair were suddenly interrupted by a senior office who appeared behind Nelia with a concerned expression on his face.

'I apologize for the interruption but may I speak with you in private for a moment.' She studied his expression carefully glancing down at the PAD he held in his hands before nodding softly.

'Of course.'

It was over they must have found out, it was all over.

'So that's where you've been hiding.' Danton frowned the crackle of his Grandmother's voice flashed through his mind it sounded like static he could barely hear her.

'I said so this is where you've been hiding.' Her voice was suddenly clearer as if she was standing directly behind him, he turned she was standing directly behind him.

'Grandma.' Originally Lwaxana Troi daughter of the fifth house holder of the sacred chalice of Rixx, holder of six holy rings of Betazed had shuddered at the thought of being called a Grandmother but she'd soon melted the first time she'd set her eyes on her Granddaughter and Grandson. Lwaxana moved forward squeezing Danton by his cheeks as she planted a kiss on his reluctant lips, he was beyond embarrassment.

'Oh hush now there's nothing wrong with a Grandmother lavishing attention on her only Grandson, you know what your problem is Danton your to much like that Mother of yours you should relax more often.' Danton sighed he thought about say something but then he stopped himself there was no point in saying anything she'd hear him and know either way.

Lwaxana lifted her gaze from her Grandson momentarily glancing at the young woman who passed them.

'So that's her the one who broke your sister's heart, that little home wrecker.'

'Yes.' Danton breathed Lwaxana suddenly tore her gaze away from Nelia staring at him she grinned.

'So there's more Betazoid in you than I thought.' She smiled he missed the context of her words.

'Lets see what's going on in that nasty malicious mind of her's shall we.'

'Grandma don't it's not right.' Lwaxana ignored him focusing on Nelia who was just moving out of her sight. She pulled back frowning shaking her head.

'What is it?' Danton questioned his voice edged with concern.

'It was nothing there was nothing there.' Lwaxana admitted trying to cover her concern with a bright smile.

'Just as I thought her head is completely empty.'

But of course it wasn't...


	5. Foundations

**Again I don't own the Star Trek franchise **

Kastra ran as fast as she could to avoid the rain, which pleated her. She hated the rain it was yet another thing she couldn't get use to since they'd relocated to the Trill home world. It was always raining and if it wasn't raining then it was damp but she supposed that was how the worms liked it. It wasn't even ordinary rain it was purple and it seemed to have the capacity to stain everything it came into contact with. She frowned as she splashed through a puddle that was officially the end of her brand new suede gathered buckle boots, she'd never be able to get a pair like that again she doubted if she'd ever go home again. Thinking about her home Kastra found herself subconsciously rubbing the silver star shaped pendent, which hung from her slender neck it was a mark of her rank and she wore it with pride. Her heart was pounding and her feet were aching but Kastra kept running through the dark deserted streets, she was almost there she could see the entrance to the house, which she currently occupied she could never bring herself to think of it as her home. She seemed to speed up as she reached the last kilometre dashing under cover of the grey porch way the light flickering above her as the glass panels of the front door parted before her.

'Martof I'm back!' She called as she peeled herself out of her drenched black velvet jacket. Kastra frowned again at the lack of response her appearance had generated. Her nostrils were filled with the smell of cooking it had been cooking again he'd never cooked before it had entered their lives. Against her will her stomach rumbled uncontrollably she was so hungry she'd barely eaten anything in days, she hadn't been able to bring herself to eat anything.

'Martof!' Clutching her soaking jacket Kastra made her way through the dark hallway attempting the dodge the storage boxes, which were piled up, they hadn't even unpacked the first time and already they were moving again still she had never wanted to unpack she just wanted to go home.

Home, she closed her eyes as she thought about it she thought about her parents, her brothers and sister and her nephews the last time she had seen them they had been little more than babies she wondered how big they had grown since she'd been gone. It hadn't been that long ago since she'd thought about having her own family but all of that was gone now it was all just dreams of things, which might have been.

Kastra made her way into the bedroom as soon as she entered she knew he was there she could feel him.

'Why are you lying in the dark again?' She questioned as she pulled a towel out of the wardrobe running the warm material through her short wet blonde hair.

'I have a headache.' He muttered his shape moving on the bed, which they were supposed to share.

'Are you still taking the medication like they advised you?' Her eyes slowly became accustomed to the dark of the small room.

'Yes but nothing seems to help.' He grunted she could hear the pain in his voice. Kastra was more than tempted to enter his mind it would have been so easy to read his thoughts and maybe even...she shook her head and frowned she couldn't do that.

There had to be some other way to reach him it had never been this had before, why wouldn't he just open up to her.

'Martof,' She breathed his name moving forward tentatively sitting down on the bed next to his legs.

'...maybe this is wrong for you, it's not to late I'm sure you could still...' He sat up suddenly at her words resting his back against the cold metal surface of the bed head.

'Kastra how many times do I have to explain this to you, it is to late it's all to late!'

'But listen maybe if you told them how bad, how sick it was making you feel they'd take it out I know what you said but this can't be normal.' Kastra reached out attempting to touch him but he pulled away bristling at her touch.

'They can't remove the symbiont thirty-six hours after we were joined that was it Kastra I'll die if we are ever separated.' Her heart skipped at beat at the sound of his words she couldn't face that but she felt as if she couldn't face this either.

'But Martof,'

Taking her by surprise Martof reached out taking her hands in his own cold palms he rested his forehead against hers.

'You know how important this is for me and it's just hard right now because,' He paused for breath closing his eyes as he spoke he felt as if he was breaking apart inside.

'Kas I really need you I can't get through this without you.' Martof sighed wrapping his arms around her he pulled her down against him her head resting on his chest as she reciprocated wrapping her arms around his waist.

'I'm your wife I love you, you know whatever happens I'll always be here for you. Things will be different once we're on the Enterprise it will be the fresh start that we need just the three of us.' Kastra closed her eyes as she spoke she was desperate for her words to be true. They hadn't been married for that long and already they'd faced more than their share of difficulties, it had all been so easy in the beginning she just wanted it all to go back to the way it was, in the back of her mind Kastra knew that if things didn't improve once they were on the Enterprise they never would.

'You should get some rest we've got a long flight in the morning.' She mused trying to change the subject as she leaned up planting a kiss on her husband's forehead.

_Dax_.

Kastra hadn't meant to read his thoughts but as their skin touched she heard the name in her head. It had come from the worm she knew it didn't like her she could feel it's hostility. For the briefest of moments she thought about saying something but she quickly changed her mind.

_Dax I need you..._

Kastra pulled away from Martof she couldn't stand it any longer.

'What is it?'

'It's nothing I just need to turn the food off...I'll be back in a moment.' She answered back it surprised her how easy she found it to lie to him.

As she made her way towards the door she heard another name it wasn't the first time she had heard it.

_Nelia..._


	6. Just a few staff changes

**Again said to say but I don't own any of this it's all owned by the Star Trek franchise...lol... **

Nelia's heart had never pounded faster she felt as if at any moment her chest might explode, she tried to keep calm and hide her fluctuating emotions. She followed behind the senior officer who lead her into a small room adjacent to where the party was taking place, her party. She glanced over her shoulder briefly soaking in the sight of the guests enjoying themselves, it would probably be the last time that she would ever be excepted into a room or society like that again. Nelia frowned she wanted her Mother she needed her she was the only one who would have known what to do, she always protected her Nelia's heart cried out her name in the endless void. The senior male officer in front of her moved back a little stepping behind her. No one could help her now she steeled herself she was more than sure there would be telepaths in the room they'd try to read her mind someone had already attempted to dig around in her head at the party, had they heard something seen something was that why she was there now?

Nelia was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that when the door in front of her opened she found herself falling through it abruptly. She hit the floor with a thud someone was on her she resisted them as best as she could.

'Captain Hunter.' Nelia's ears buzzed she felt as if she was going to die could she die?

'Data be careful.' She collected herself enough to glance up the Android was looming over her, she gazed down at her arm and realised he was attempting to lift her she frowned becoming light as a feather as Data lifted her back onto her feet. Pain suddenly shot through her body she glanced at Data briefly wondering if he'd heard the crack as he'd broken her arm he must have, she masked her pain raising her arm up against her chest.

'Captain Hunter I apologies for bringing you here under these circumstances.' Admiral Picard moved forward she realised that the room was full of senior Star fleet officers.

'Sir.' Nelia bowed her head politely.

'Captain Hunter we've been forced to make some alterations to the bridge crew of the Enterprise I know this is short notice but it would appear that some of the senior officers had issues with being placed under the command of such a young commander.' Another Admiral exclaimed superseding Picard. They all seemed to look at her.

'Here are the crew members we have assigned to the Enterprise with the exception of yourself, Dr Riker and Lieutenant Natasumi. And again we apologise we all realise how much short notice this is for you.' The Admiral handed her a PAD Nelia found herself blinking back at him.

'Thank you, sir.' She finally breathed weakly wondering if that was all.

'That's all Captain Hunter you're dismissed go off and enjoy the rest of the party.' Admiral Kathryn Janeway smiled.

'Urgh yes Sir...Ma'am.' Nelia stuttered nervously as she made her way quickly out of the room.

'She's terribly young.' Janeway tutted to herself over Picard's shoulder.

'Admiral,' Data motioned as he moved to Picard's side.

'Yes Data?'

'...I believe I broke Captain Hunter's arm.'

Nelia wasn't sure whether to laugh, scream or cry as she stumbled out of the room the door closing behind her. Had that really been it? It had hadn't it or was that just some test? She shook her head at herself this wasn't like her when had she become such a pessimist? She had everything, everything she had ever wanted ever dreamed of and even more and she still couldn't shut up the voice of doom, which lingered in the back of her mind. Nelia manipulated her arm cracking it back into place with a wince.

'Nelia.' She jumped at the sound of her name staring up she smiled at the sight of Wesley sighing with relief as he made his way towards her.

'Where did you disappear off to I turned around and you were gone, you're friend Jen was looking for you.'

'I was called to a debriefing it appears that most of the senior members of my crew have mutinied already.' She exclaimed with a worn smile.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean they didn't like the idea of working under such a young and inexperienced Captain and who can blame them?' Wesley expression suddenly changed becoming a mixture of anger and concern.

'I can't believe this! So what is going to happen now? Have you spoke to Admiral Picard?' Nelia giggled softly the tension leaving her body moving forward she wrapped her arms around Wesley's waist.

'I love you Wesley Crusher.' She breathed a contented smile floating across her face. Concerned Wesley glanced down at his fiancée she never failed to amaze him he clutched her slim form tightly against his chest he just wanted to protect her.

'Do you want me to talk to Admiral Picard?'

'No he's already spoken to me actually he gave me this it's my new crew.' Nelia informed waving a PAD under Wesley's nose. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him of loosening her grip and stepping backwards slipping out of his arms.

'Do you want to get a drink?' Nelia questioned changing the subject suddenly grabbing Wesley's hand leading him towards the bar.

_Commander Gregory Eddington- First officer._

_Lieutenant Commander Martof Kahn- Chief science officer._

_Dr Danton Riker- Chief medical officer._

_Lieutenant Daniel Banjora- Chief security and tactical officer. _

_Lieutenant Jennifer Natasumi- Chief CONN officer. _

_Lieutenant (junior grade) Kira Benjamin- Chief Engineer _

_Professor Kastra Nova- Historian and cultural advisor._


	7. Kahn

**Again I do not own any of the Star Trek franchise and I am not making any money out of this: ) **

'If only I hadn't given away your Father's old holo-camera.' Dr Beverly Crusher mused as she leaned against the archway which lead between her living room and kitchen in arms folded across her chest as she watched her son leaning over the replicator.

'Well I have had to learn a thing or to living away from you.' Wesley chuckled as he bent down pulling a black lacquer tray out of one of his Mother's kitchen cupboards.

'Pancakes I see.' Beverly motioned as she moved forward peering curiously over her son's left shoulder.

'Chocolate and banana it's Nelia's favourite.' She nodded brushing her fingers across her chin as she turned her back on her son pulling a wooden stool out from behind the kitchen's granite breakfast bar.

'You don't like her do you?' Wesley questioned with a frown as he dished the pancakes on to plates. She paused before she gave him her answer flashing him a warm loving smile.

'That's the problem Wes I don't really know her...but from what I've seen how she is when she's here she seems to be a likeable polite young woman if not a little jumpy.' Beverly chuckled softly she hadn't seen him this desperate to seek her approval since he'd brought his very first girlfriend into their home, he'd been so nervous.

'She loves you very much.' Beverly breathed reassuring her son, she could remember what it was like to be young and in love. Wesley said nothing she hid her concern brushing her hand across the fabric of his arm.

'You better go before that gets cold and Nelia wakes up.' As he brushed past her Wesley planted a kiss on his Mother's warm cheek, there was something different about him some how.

His Mother's words echoed inside of his head as Wesley made his way towards the guest bedroom. It had suddenly dawned on him how far their lives were about to take them from each other. He was scared he couldn't help it he knew it was irrational but he was still scared, scared for Nelia and for them their relationship. Wesley recalled what it had been like on the Enterprise they'd visited so many places and met so many people no experience he'd ever had after he'd left had measured up to it until he'd been in command himself and later until he'd met Nelia. Would it be the same for her? Would everything else seem dull and inconsequential? Would she meet someone else? Wesley suddenly found himself recalling the Fraiter Captain that use to buzz around his ship after Nelia when she was an Ensign, generally as a rule Wesley tried never to hate anyone but he'd hated him he'd been so cocky and flash he'd thrown latinum bars around like they'd been nothing. It had impressed her for a while Wesley wondered if it would again. He tried to shake the negative thoughts from his head as he made his way through the bedroom door. The first sight, which met his gaze was Nelia she was lying in the centre of the bed her arms resting above her head her right leg hanging out of the bed. He couldn't lose her he'd changed so much she'd changed him he was more confident and relaxed than he ever had been in his life he didn't want it to go back to the way it use to be. Wesley placed the breakfast tray down on his Mother's bleached wood antique dressing table. As gently as he could be pulled back one corner of the duvet slipping into the bed next to her she was so warm, cupping his hand up under his ear he rested on his elbow glancing down at her brushing a tendril of stray hair away from her forehead planting a kiss on the end of her nose.

It didn't matter what happened in the end the time that they had together was all that mattered now things would change, they might end up being pulled light years away from each other and in the end they might not end they're lives together, but none of that mattered all that mattered was at that moment Wesley felt like the most blessed man that had ever existed. He loved her and he was loved and in the end that was all he really wanted to take with him.

_Nelia...Nelia!_

'Martof,' Kastra motioned as she tugged on her husband's arm attempting to wake him from his fretful slumber.

'Martof you need to wake up it's time to go.' At the sound of her voice Martof opened his eyes it took him a few moments to register the face hovering over him. She moved off the bed it had been like a knife in her heart the frown that had been printed across his face when he'd looked at her.

'Kas, Kastra.' He pleaded with her clutching at his head as he sat up in their bed.

'You need to get dressed I arranged with your parents to pick Marnie up in an hour.' Kastra informed as she pulled the last items of clothing out of her extensive wardrobe angrily stuffing them into a near by bag.

'What time is it? What time do we need to meet the shuttle?'

'We're not meeting the shuttle we're not going to Earth, we're going to Deep space nine, after Earth the Enterprise is docking there the rest of the crew are boarding then we're boarding with them I've spoken to Star fleet and they don't seem to have a problem with it.' Kastra informed him mater-of-factly her voice devoid of emotion.

'Deep space nine, Kastra you know I can't go there!'

'I know I know you've told me before but what choice do we have! I've been doing some research and I think the only person who can help you is on that station.' She shirked her voice cracking with emotion, but still she didn't turn she couldn't look at him.

'Kas I can't go there not after what happened, we're just going to have to get through this together.' Martof breathed as he climbed out of their bed his feet shaking a little as he set his foot on the floor, as stealthy as he could he made his way towards his wife attempting to wrap his arms around her.

'No!' She cried pushing him away roughly.

'No that's not going to work this time you can't just expect for everything to simply go away just because you give me a hug! I'm scared I'm so scared I feel like I'm losing you.' Martof opened his mouth to speak but Kastra cut him off she wasn't finished yet.

'It's not just about me and you think about Marnie it's bad enough that she doesn't have a Mother you can't do this Martof you can't be so selfish that you take her Father away as well, with out even trying! You've been lying in that bed ever since you had that thing put inside you you!' She jabbed her index finger angrily against the fabric of his toned abdomen.

'Kastra!' Martof cried back indignantly.

'What it's true that thing is killing you, it's killing you and it's killing us!' Kastra broke down as she suddenly exploded body shaking sobs breaking over her.

'Martof,' She sobbed not fighting against him this time as he wrapped his arms around her.

'...I don't know what to do.' Kastra gushed burying her head in the fabric of his strong shoulder.

Martof couldn't lie to himself any more he knew what she was saying was true and it filled him with fear. Ever since he had been joined he'd felt as if he was losing himself he didn't know where Kahn began and he finished. The thoughts and memories flooded inside of him mixing with his own their were so many voices so many faces he felt as if he was breaking apart. Kastra was right also about the fact that it wasn't a normal situation he came from four generations of Trills who had been joined both of his parents were joined and his Grandmother the process wasn't easy it wasn't supposed to be it was the hardest thing that any Trill could be subjected to, but this was to hard. He frowned down at her running his hands over her back pulling her as tight against her as he could, he knew the risks but like she had said he had to try not just for them but for his daughter.

'Okay you're right we'll go.'


	8. Deep space nine

**I don't own the Star Trek franchise and I'm not making any money from this...lol... **

'Are you ready yet?' A familiar female voice floated through the bedroom door. Ben frowned down at himself rolling his eyes as he straightened his uniform. He couldn't believe the rig moral that his Mother was putting him through he'd been a supervising engineer on Deep space nine for the last three years whether it was being propelled along or stationary an engine was still an engine in his book.

'Kira Benjamin will you get out here I can't take much more of this.' He could hear his Mother's laugh but masked behind it he could also hear her nervous trepidation. Ben swallowed hard deciding to put the room out of it's misery stepping through his bedroom door appearing in the small living room, their was an audible gasp, which emanated from his Mother he couldn't help but chuckle.

'What's different?' Quark questioned shrugging his shoulders.

'Oh Ma you've seen me in this uniform like a dozen times a day before stop fussing.' Staring between her friend and her friend's son Ezri Dax moved forward standing next to Ben wrapping her slender arm around his shoulder.

'Don't be cruel,' She grinned mischievously.

'...you don't know how lucky you are. And you don't know how hard this is for your Mother she might have seen you in that uniform before but she'd never seen you with these.' She motioned brushing her fingers across the new pips on his collar, Ben found himself blushing at her words.

'Uh you know I didn't mean it don't ya ma?' He mused grinning over at his Mother so suddenly turned her back on him, everyone could hear her sniffing.

'Maybe we should go to dinner.' Ezri piped up attempting to deflected the attention away from her friend.

'Is she, are you crying?' Quark questioned.

'No.' Nog answered curtly manhandling his Uncle out of the private quarters.

'Ben why don't you go an give Nog a hand.' Ezri interceded again seeing the concerned look on the young man's face.

'Mum?'

'Yea that's okay it looks like Nog could use your help.' His Mother sniffed back although unsatisfied with her answer Ben did as he was told following behind Quark and Nog leaving the two women alone.

'He's gone Nerys you can turn around now.' Ezri informed her friend who spun around on her heels to face her ex-collage her face streaked with tears.

'You worried about him aren't you?' The female Trill questioned brushing her hand reassuringly across the Bajoran woman's shoulder.

'Is it that obvious.' Kira Nerys shrugged moving across the room sitting down on a grey sofa, which sat in the middle of the room.

'You know it's perfectly normal I remember when,'

'Dax are you blind how is this normal!' Kira suddenly exclaimed cutting her friend off before she had the chance to ramble on about her past experiences, it was hard to argue with someone who'd experienced ten lifetimes.

'Nerys you have to let him go he's been on this station most of his life you need to let him spread his wigs a little.'

'There's a reason for that he's half Cardassian you remember how hard it was for him to fit in when he first went to the academy this is going to be worse much, much worse!' Folding her arms across her chest Ezri stared down at her feet before raising her head up once again fixing her friend with a bright smile.

'Of course I do, but that was only in the beginning remember what it was like when he graduated he was voted the most popular student by the student body everyone liked him, everyone likes him he's a wonderful young man Nerys.' It was hard to ever get through to her friend Kira was as stubborn as they came.

'But the way they'll treat him he wont be able to leave for weeks, I can't stand the thought of them calling him...' Kira paused her voice become low as she whispered.

'...a spoonhead.' They both visibly winced at the word.

'Prejudice exists you better than anyone knows that Nerys and Ben will have to cope with that for the rest of his life, but you have to remember that he's half Bajoran as well which means he's a born fighter.' Ezri smiled attempting to reassure her friend, Kira gazed at her for a few seconds shaking her head before she sat up abruptly.

'You're right.' She grinned wiping her tears away straightening her uniform.

'Are you still trying to trace his birth parents?' Ezri inquired as the pair made their way towards the exit.

'I gave Ben all the information I managed to gather it's up to him now.'

'Nerys,' Ezri caught her friend's arm before she had the chance to leave.

'...I need you help with something.'

_'Look at it.' The female voice purred._

_'Watch it burn feel it's cleansing fire.' He stared at her watching the smile spread across her angelic bronzed features, she was perfect._

_'What exactly am I supposed to feel at this pitiful display?'_

_'Feel, why you're already feeling it.' She threw her head back her long waist length blonde hair falling across her back as she moved, it shone like the sun. He shifted under her sky blue gaze madness burned in her eyes._

_'Amanda my dear you're entirely over estimating your influence on me once again.' He snapped back frowning a little at the break in his voice he covered it with a cough._

_'Is the smoke getting to you?' She inquired her brightest smile slipping across her face._

_'Amanda,' He opened his mouth to fire off another quip but she quickly silenced him holding her index finger across his mouth._

_'Ssssuh I think you've drivelled on for quite long enough it's your turn to listen and mine to talk.' Over time her voice had taken on the quality of fine music she'd trained herself well._

_'Under me the Universe will burn it will feel the pain and loss I feel and then...' Before she had the chance to finished her speech he was gone in a flash of bright light, a sly smile slipped over her features._

_'Amanda should I follow him?'_

_'No!' She raised her hand barking her order._

_'I want him to go I know exactly where he is running to remember she is their...are last hope.' Amanda chuckled her voice smooth and luxurious, she was such a perfect evil. _


	9. Dax

**I don't own the Star Trek franchise...so don't sue it's just 4 fun...**

'Daddy, why do you smell different?' The sound of her voice snapped Martof back into reality he glanced around him soaking in the sight of his surroundings he was sitting on a shuttle craft, he had no memory of even getting on board Kastra was piloting. A sharp tug on his hair forced him to gaze at the young girl sitting next to him he smiled lifting her up onto his lap brushing his lips against her cheek. He ran his hand down the side of his daughter's face tracing her faded Trill spots, Martof frowned unsure of what to say he wasn't proud of it but he'd always been a good liar before now something inside him forced him to choke on his words.

Kastra glanced over her shoulder she frowned as she watched her husband struggle for words.

'Marnie if you look outside now you can see the wormhole.' She informed as the little girl struggled off her Father's lap pressing herself against the clear observation window.

'Wow it's so pretty look Daddy look!' Marnie shrieked grabbing Martof's hand pulling him up behind her. He stared at the light and all he could think about was her, Jadzia he'd always thought of it as their wormhole. Martof was suddenly filled with a heart breaking sadness like he'd never felt before it was an unbearable loss and the feeling of a future lost.

'I lost you once I never should have let you go I should have been stronger but I was always week you were always the strong one.' The words escaped his lips before he had the chance to fully contemplate them, the memories were gone as well.

'Daddy?' Kastra frowned ignoring her husband's words she felt the fear bubbling up inside of her as Deep space nine loomed in front of them it was there last hope and their only chance.

As they disembarked Martof felt himself faded again he felt sick as he moved his feet were limp and heavy he caught snatched of things around him, which weren't there and then back again he felt as if he was staring through someone else's eyes. He stumbled as he walked Kastra reached out to catch him her skin brushing against him something like an electric shock passed through her and she jumped back. She shook her head trying to shut out the images and sounds even wearing her neuro suppressor she'd been bombarded by the war, which was being waged inside her husband's head.

'Daddy what's wrong?' Martof tried to focus on his daughter's voice he squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could trying desperately to hold onto himself he felt himself almost winning the battle but then when he opened them again the first thing he saw was her she hadn't changed she didn't look a day older than the last time he had seen her and she was still as beautiful her long brown hair tied back behind her head.

'Jadzia.' He whispered as he reached her almost falling in to her arms.

Ezri was startled as the young man in front of her fell against her the only thing she could think to do was hold out her arms and attempt to catch him she struggled he was stronger than her and somewhat of a dead weight Kira who had been standing next to her attempted to help. Ezri found herself frowning she had expected to feel something similar to the what Dax's previous host Jadzia had felt when she'd first encountered Kahn again, but she didn't she felt nothing as intense as Torias had felt for Nilani or Jadzia had felt for Lenara or Ezri wanted to do was help and protect the man in her arms she'd once been where he was.

'I'll take him to your quarters.' Ezri informed her friend gritting her teeth as she summoned her strength reserves heaving all of Martof's weight onto her slender form. Kira was suddenly feeling more than uncomfortable but before she had the chance to voice her misgivings Ezri was gone Dax always had the knack of leaving quickly before anyone had the chance to question her.

'Where's Daddy going?' Kira turned at the sound of the little girl's voice her mouth suddenly feel opened at the sight of the small girl who looked as if she was no older than five with long black hair and large brown eyes. She was pretty with faded Trill spots running down the sides of her body, she would have appeared to be like any other little girl if her skin hadn't been as bright and as green as it was she was an Orion. It became apartment suddenly to Kira that people seemed to be looking she'd seen that look before turned towards her own son, she closed her mouth and smiled her brightest smile.

'You're a very pretty girl what's your name?' She questioned kneeling down running her hand under the little girl's chin her skin was so soft.

'My name is Marnie.' Marnie informed proudly loosening her grip on Kastra's hand as she basked in the glow of Kira's attention.

'Well Marnie my friend Dax had just taken you're Daddy away to make him better.'

'I don't think you should be telling her things like that.' Kastra motioned appearing out of the corner of Kira's eye line, straightening herself up the Bajoran new the 'back off signals' she was receiving from the younger woman.

'Kastra I'm thirsty?' Marnie frowned staring up at her step Mother. Raising her eyebrow Kastra gave the space station the once over she'd never seen such a smell rabble in her life.

'I believe that's a drinking establishment.' Kastra mused nodding in the direction of Quark's, under the younger woman's gaze Kira felt like something dirty it was the last thing she needed turning on her heels she passed the pair making her way towards Quark's herself entering the bar spotting the table where her son, the establishment's owner and Nog were sitting.

'Whose that?' Ben questioned glancing over his Mother's shoulder at the tall blonde woman behind her.

'Dax had been communicating with her I think it's something like Kastrac Novon or something and she's married.'

'Nova she's an Angosian female,' Quark sat forward in his seat rubbing his hands together as he gazed at Kastra.

'What, how do you know that?' Ben questioned interested suddenly by the old Ferengi seated next to him.

'Angosian females don't have family names like Bajorans Nova means she's a Princess...you can almost smell the Latinum bars.'

As soon as the door closed behind them Martof fell on her pressing Ezri against the wall of Kira's quarters planting passionate kisses on her lips and face.

'Torias,' Ezri frowned struggling to push him away she was afraid of hurting him but she didn't want this.

'No!' He clutched at the sides of her face as she pushed as hard as she couldn't against his chest.

'I never should have let you go I should have made you stay with me I know I use to panic and worry but it was only because I love you so much I should never have let you go.' He breathed summoning all her strength Ezri pushed him back as hard as she could grabbing his arms and throwing him away from her.

'Torias?' The young man blinked back at her.

'Nilani?' A heavy frown fell across Ezri's features as she whispered the name of her past hosts spouse.

'Yes...yes Torias it's me it's me.' Martof pleaded reaching out for her again, Ezri moved away trying to keep enough distance between her and the young man.


	10. This new Enterprise of yours

The breath caught in Ezri's chest she had never experienced anything like this before, this was wrong so wrong she remembered how hard it had been for her when she'd first been joined she'd suffered terribly with many of the afflictions of Dax's previous hosts but at no point had she actually believed she was one of them. Her curiosity kicked in once Ezri had gotten over her initial fear.

'What did you say your name was again?'

'Torias it's me Nalani don't you recognise me?' Martof frowned raising his hand up against his chest, Ezri's eyes widened a little he moved like her.

'Nalani.' Dax moved forward she wanted to, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do she stepped back controlling herself.

'I'm so sorry Torias I let you down I never should have let you go I should have made you listen to me it was all my fault.' Ezri watched the young man as he fell to his knees sobbing the grief was still fresh to him before she could stop herself she was on her knees next to him.

'It wasn't your fault,' She whispered as she wrapped her slender arms around Martof's shoulders.

'...it was never your fault when I think back over everything I put you through all the worries all the sleepless nights, I realise...I know that I never deserved you...you should never have married me...'

'No Dax no.' Martof motioned raising his head to see the Ezri herself was crying as well.

'You were the best thing that ever happened to me I would have spent my whole life in that laboratory if it hadn't been for you as long as I live as long as we live I would never take it back.' Ezri grinned at her memories reaching out she warmly brushed her hand against the side of Martof's face catching a stray tear as she moved.

'You were always the strong one Kahn, you always said it was me but you were wrong I was always selfish and weak I always put my own needs and desires before those of the people I should have cared about.'

'I love you Torias.' Clutching at her hand Ezri suddenly felt the weight of the young man fall against her again she glanced down realising that his eyes were closed she could see he was still breathing Ezri suddenly found herself at a loss for what to do this went much further than her own expertise, but if she turned him over to the Symbiosis commission she knew what would happen she couldn't let them kill him and she wouldn't let them harm Kahn not the way they'd hurt her.

She let his weight slip off of her letting him gently sprawl out across the floor she found herself staring at him he was handsome with classical dark Trill looks large expressive blue eyes and long rich straight chestnut hair, Ezri found herself wondering who he was who he had been before he was joined she had almost forgotten Ezri Tigan it felt like a life time ago.

'I can't believe this!' Wesley breathed resting his hands on his hips as he studied the room.

'You can't believe this what about me?' Nelia giggled as she rearranged the items on the desk in front of her, there was the shell that her Mother had given her when they'd visited one of the beaches on Trill, a small solid silver model of the Eiffel tower and a holographic picture of Wesley there were only three items but none of them seemed to look right in the space.

'It looks smaller some how from the last time I was in here.' He mused turning his attention back to her.

'Well it seems big enough to me.' She grinned as Wesley leaned across the desk planting a warm kiss on her lips.

'You know this new Enterprise of yours has perks the other one never had.' He leaning closer kissing her again.

This was how Commander Gregory Eddington was first introduced to his junior female Captain as she leaned across the desk, which rightfully should have been his sucking the face off of her promotion...boyfriend. He'd paid his way making his way through the ranks he'd injured his past being brought up to haunt him again and again he knew what everyone thought of him why he'd never been promoted to Captain. And then she appeared younger than him, obviously more attractive than him. Gregory felt like a failure she made him feel like a failure and he hated her for it.

'Captain.' The word rolled off his tongue with a growl.


End file.
